


Chocolat

by Oceanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Recueil de drabbles, Slice of Life, déjà posté sur fanfiction.net, même si tout n'est pas rose, pour se mettre de bonne humeur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie, c'est comme le chocolat. Parfois elle est noire et amère, parfois douce et au lait, parfois fourrée de surprises... Mais le chocolat, c'est ce qu'on mange les jour de cafard aussi ; j'espère que mes drabbles auront le même effet sur votre moral !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maman - Draco Malefoy

Il est là. Au milieu des débris. Il est blanc, sale, essoufflé. Son regard de mère s'attarde sur les trous de ses vêtements, cherchent activement une tâche de sang qui suinterait encore, une blessure sur sa peau pâle...

Rien.

Il la regarde comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Pour une fois, ses yeux gris ne dédaignent pas l'inquiétude qu'ils lisent dans les siens. Il y a des presque-larmes dans ces yeux là. Alors elle lui sourit, comme quand il venait dans sa chambre, enfant, en disant «j'ai fait un cauchemar». Elle lui sourit et ouvre les bras.

Il s'y réfugie comme un tout petit enfant et se laisse bercer dans ses bras, par ses mots sans sens qu'elle lui murmure – c'est fini mon petit, tout est fini, tout va bien, tout va bien... Et elle sent une troisième chaleur s'ajouter autour de la sienne, discrète mais bien présente – Lucius est là, une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur celle de leur fils, complétant le cercle.

Et, tout bas, contre son oreille...

«Maman...»

Cela fait des années qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce mot-là.


	2. Pfffuit ! - Tonks & Remus

Cet imbécile est parti ! Il a attendu durant tout l'accouchement, la laissant lui broyer les mains et faisant ce qu'il pouvait – c'est-à-dire pas grand chose – pour soulager sa douleur. Il l'a embrassé pendant qu'on nettoyait le bébé, lui a parlé tout doucement pendant qu'elle se reposait et... Il a foutu le camp. Littéralement – cet imbécile s'est sauvé en disant qu'il allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux Weasley et à Harry. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance, oui !

Elle regarde Ted dans le berceau.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre aussi. Depuis quand Rémus n'a-t-il pas évoqué sa condition et ses peurs ? Longtemps. Et elle s'est endormie sur ses lauriers en pensant qu'enfin il avait vu la lumière...

Elle ne s'était rarement autant trompé, oui ! Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête avec énergie. Harry lui a remis les idée en place une première fois. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que...

On toque timidement à la porte. Tonks sent soudain ses genoux flancher et elle s’asseoir sur une chaise – on a pas idée de lui faire subir autant d'émotion dans le même jour, non ?

"Rentre !", s'écrie-t-elle en direction de la porte et – oh surprise, voilà Remus Lupin dans toute sa splendeur et son air coupable que se confond en excuses.

"Remus ?, l'interrompt-elle soudain, lasse de ses excuses. Je crois que tu seras beaucoup plus efficace si tu m'embrasses maintenant."

Et pendant qu'il s'exécute, elle songe qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'elle songe à offrir à Harry un énorme cadeau d'anniversaire.


	3. Journée d'enfer - Neville

_Matin, potion :_

«Longdubat, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi incapable de lire correctement les instructions au tableau – voyons, ce n'est pourtant pas _si_ difficile que de rajouter les queues de rats _avant_ les ailes de scarabée ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre maladresse. Non, Mademoiselle Granger, ne prenez pas la peine de faire entendre vos réclamations, je ne changerai pas d'avis.»

_Matin, métamorphose :_

«Allons, Neville, ne vous découragez pas... Sans doute avec un peu d'entraînement vous finirez par transformer votre porc-épic en poisson-chat... Je l'espère, en tout cas.»

_Repas :_

«Ah – attention, Neville ! Le plat... ! Tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?»

_Après-midi, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal :_

«Qu'entends-je ? Vous avez... oublié votre devoir sur votre table de chevet ? Voilà qui n'est pas très sérieux, jeune homme. Pour la peine, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ! Si cela devait encore ce reproduire, j'aurais le plaisir, Longdubat, de vous mettre en retenue...»

_Après-midi, botanique :_

«Bien, quelqu'un pourrait me citer les différences entre la racine des _Campanulae gressae_ et les _Campanulae statae_ ?... Neville ?... Bien, je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire – dix points pour Gryffondor !»


	4. Petits luxes - Hermione

Il fait beau dans le ciel d'été, beau comme le soleil qui illumine la pelouse qui entoure le Terrier, comme la légère brise qui caresse sa beau, comme la douceur du temps. Hermione sourit, il fait beau, il fait bon, elle est assise au soleil avec la nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard qu'elle déguste tranquillement, Pattenrond sur ses genoux qui ronronne à plein poumons, une tasse de thé qui flotte à portée de main, avec une pâtisserie à la Molly qu'elle peut grignoter tranquillement sans crainte qu'un Weasley ne la vole –ces paresseux dorment encore !

Il fait beau, la guerre est fini, Voldemort détruit, Mc Gonagall lui a assuré qu'elle pourrait rattraper son année et passer ses ASPICS sans avoir aucun problème, et Ron l'a invité à manger hier soir et s'est comporté comme le plus parfait des petits-amis –Ginny lui aura sans doute soufflé quelque conseils– elle s'est réveillée ce matin pleine d'énergie, décidée à profiter de sa mâtinée...

Pour Hermione Granger, la vie est on ne peut plus parfaite en ce matin d'Août et elle s'étire de contentement avant de saluer joyeusement Harry qui semble à peine sortir du royaume des songes.

«'Jour, grommèle-t-il en clignant encore des yeux.»

Elle soupire – ces hommes ! Incapables d'apprécier les petits luxes du quotidien...


	5. Patatras ! Tonks & Remus

Et bang ! Une casserole par terre qui manque de l'ébouillanter. Et vlang ! C'est sa spatule qui se fait la malle maintenant. Et crac ! C'est son assiette maintenant qui lui tombe des mains, bling ! Le verre qui décide de faire un vol plané, ding ! La petite cuillère qui le suit... Splorch, voilà tout son repas de fichu.

Avec un soupir, Tonks sort sa baguette et commence à nettoyer les dégâts dans la cuisine. Ce n'est rien d'inhabituel, après tout, faire la cuisine est aussi difficile pour elle que de s'entendre nommer Nymphadora – rien qu'à l'idée elle grimace. Si au moins la chaise ne lui avait pas fait de croche-patte, elle aurait pu limiter les dégâts...

Mais enfin, elle aurait bien aimé que sa maladresse se fasse oublier au moins ce soir ! C'est son jour de congé –un miracle compte tenu des circonstances– et Remus a enfin accepté de venir manger chez elle –une petite victoire. Et elle a pensé, en bonne amoureuse, que lui mitonner un petit repas avec une recette de Molly serait la meilleure idée : il paraît que le cœur d'un homme se trouve dans son estomac.

Force lui est de considérer qu'elle s'est trompé. Déjà, la sonnette de l'entrée se fait entendre, et elle n'a que le temps de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur son parquet et sur son tablier, de le laisser sur la table de la cuisine avant de se précipiter pour ouvrir.

Derrière, Remus, un sourire fatigué et un sac à la main.

«Bonjour, fait-il doucement –et Tonks arrive un instant à oublier sa mésaventure de la cuisine– je me suis permis d'apporter le dîner, je me souviens de tes mésaventures avec...»

Il n'a pas le temps de finir qu'une métamorphomage radieuse s'est suspendue à son cou –et il ne peut pas se dégager sous peine de renverser le repas.

«T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu es l'homme idéal ?»


	6. Marbre - Molly Weasley

Sur la tombe, il y avait des fleurs d'un peu toutes les couleurs. Des magiques, condamnées à ne jamais se faner. Et puis d'autres, déjà un peu décrépites, desséchées. Molly soupira devant le joyeux marasme, secoua la tête. Autant se mettre au travail tout de suite : elle s'agenouilla, sécateur en main. Elle avait besoin de le faire sans baguette.

Ses gestes étaient minutieux, attentifs, presque tendres, comme si elle se penchait sur un enfant malade plutôt que sur du marbre dur et froid. Comme si ce n'était pas la tombe dont elle s'occupait mais le corps qui était en-dessous, familier, dissimulé pour toujours, maintenant putréfié. Elle sursauta, retira ses mains du marbre comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Elle se mordit les lèvres, secoua la tête avec colère. Penser des choses pareilles... ! Son Fred... Là, dans la terre, son Fred qu'elle avait porté, son Fred qu'elle avait vu grandir, son Fred pourrissant, là ?

L'image était insupportable.

Elle ferma les yeux comme un enfant qui veut échapper au croquemitaine, repoussa bravement ses larmes, et se remit au travail, contrôlant soigneusement ses gestes et ses pensées.

Quand elle eut terminé, il n'y avait rien à dire, mais prise d'un instinct bizarre elle ouvrit quand même la bouche :

«George va rouvrir la boutique.»

C'était stupide, Fred ne pouvait pas entendre, et encore moins répondre. Et pourtant, elle crut entendre son rire joyeux et _Tu pensais vraiment que ça suffisait pour qu'on se laisse abattre ?_

Elle sourit en essuyant les larmes qui s'aventuraient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

_Non._


	7. Maison - Charlie Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modifié par rapport à la version de ffnet.

Il était parti le regard fier, droit devant lui, une grand sourire aux lèvres, il était parti à l'aventure, aux dragons, en Roumanie, pour y faire sa vie. Il s'était installé dans un appartement de célibataire, qui avait vu passer plus de soirée entre homme à boire – comme des hommes – que de conquêtes amoureuses. Ce n'était pas grave. Il était bien, dans son appartement, même s'il lui semblait toujours un peu trop silencieux, à la fois trop petit et trop large face au souvenir de sa chambre d'enfant. De nouveaux livres avaient remplacé ceux qu'il avait emporté d'Angleterre, de nouvelles photo celles de ces frères sur les murs et les meubles. La vaiselle que lui avait offert sa mère s'était peu à peu ébréchée.

Il n'aimait pas tellement rentrer en Angleterre, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il y avait laissé, mais aussi de tout ce qu'il avait découvert, et repartait les mains dans les poches en sifflotant joyeusement et en écartant impatiemment les bras de sa mère. Il n'aimait pas tellement rentrer en Angleterre, et avait laissé leur liens se distendre sans s'en préoccuper – il faisait sa vie !

Et pourtant, il était là, devant la maison, le cœur serré. Fred était mort, il était reparti – n'allaient-ils pas penser qu'il les avait abandonné ? Lui en vouloir ?

Mais déjà Molly lui ouvrait les bras et il se laissait aller dans son étreinte, respirait son odeur – carotte, sucre, ragoût – et songea _je suis rentré à la maison_.


	8. Douze ans - Remus & Sirius

Douze ans. Douze ans de doutes, de remords, de colère. Douze ans, dont un passé à se demander ce qu'il dirait s'ils venaient à se revoir.

Un an passé à osciller entre rage et incertitude – était-ce lui le coupable ? Mais comment – comment avait-il fait pour que personne ne s'en rende compte... Non, Sirius n'a jamais été un bon acteur... Jamais vraiment, il était toujours lui-même, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais alors, qui ? Sirius était leur gardien du secret, Voldemort avait pu passer outre : quelqu'un avait trahi.

_Sirius._

Mais il y a eu ce nom sur leur carte, ce nom d'un mort, que Sirius avait entraîné avec lui dans cette maudite cabane de son enfance... Remus s'est précipité à leur suite, sans réfléchir. Maintenant, Sirius est là, en face de lui, le regard farouche, toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi _Sirius_... Toujours le même. Son Patmol, le meilleur ami de James, le gamin le plus remuant de Poudlard. Toujours le même. Malgré les cheveux sales, les joues creusés, les cernes et les yeux hantés, malgré sa gloire déchue depuis douze ans, dont onze à Azkaban. Toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Alors Remus se sent serein comme jamais depuis douze ans. Les pièces se fondent les unes dans les autres, dans une image qu'il peut enfin comprendre et _Sirius n'a pas trahi_. L'évidence est claire, cicatrise des blessures toujours à vif qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Et il pose la seule question qui fait encore sens, maintenant :

« _Où est-il ?_ »


	9. Ma place - Neville

Je suis un imbécile fini. C'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé dans l'école entre Harry, Quirrell et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. J'ai failli empêcher tout ça, juste parce que je pensais bien faire, je n'avais fait que perdre des points à ma Maison, je ne voulais pas en voir perdre davantage sans réagir. C'était la chose à faire. Je voulais mériter ma place à Gryffondor.

Alors j'ai mis mes hésitations au placard, je me suis interposé et... j'ai failli permettre à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de revenir.

Bien sûr, Hermione m'a assuré qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été à ma place. Mais elle n'y était pas, et puis elle aurait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Elle n'aurait pas tenté de faire tout échouer, elle est plus intelligente que cela. Moi, j'ai juste eu de la chance de ne pas être doué, parce que sinon...

Je suis un imbécile fini, voilà ce que je pense alors que Dumbledore rajoute à Ron puis Hermione les points qu'ils méritent. Je tente de me faire minuscule sur mon siège. Je ne mérite pas d'être à cette table. J'applaudis Harry avec les autres en ayant qu'une seule envie : ne pas être là. Je n'appartiens pas à Gryffondor et...

«... il ne faut pas moins de bravoure pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Neville Longdubat !»

Dans les yeux bleus pétillants du directeur, je trouve l'assurance que je me trompais.

Je suis un Gryffondor.


	10. Feux d'artifice - Hermione & Ron

«Hermione, tu es _sûre_ que c'est une bonne idée ?»

La question de Ron ne souleva pas de réponse, et le jeune homme en fut réduit à suivre le dos de sa compagne qui s'enfonçait dans la foule moldue. Ron grimaça : non seulement elle l'avait obligé à porter ces vêtements moldus inconfortables, mais en plus, c'est lui qui devait jouer des coudes, récolter les regards noirs des passants et s'excuser dans un français maltraité alors que l'esplanade était noire de monde et qu'Hermione voulait s'installer contre la balustrade. Il ne comprenait rien : pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde avait affiché des drapeaux français, pourquoi tout le monde attendait, pourquoi sa fiancée était aussi surexcitée – quand les lumières s'éteignirent.

«Ça commence, souffla Hermione.»

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, un sifflement, une explosion de lumière.

«Un feu d'artifice... ? Mais, c'est...

-Ron ? Regarde.»

Il obéit en marmonnant qu'ils avaient quand même mieux à faire que de regarder des fusées qui suivaient le même trajet et qui avaient toujours la même forme. Il subit les premières pétarades – toujours les mêmes palmiers colorés – mais quelque chose changea soudain : des gerbes brillantes se levèrent pour se dissoudre dans l'air, tandis que des fusées étincelaient au-dessus et qu'un palmier multicolore étendait ses bras au-dessus – tout était déjà dispersé. Une autre gerbe remplaça la première – fleur violette éphémère arrosée de fontaines argentées – et les coups résonnaient maintenant dans sa poitrine pendant que le bouquet final explosait en sifflantes, éclats colorés de quelques secondes, puis des traînes pailletés qui s'effaçaient dans la nuit comme une pluie de cuivre, qu'il n'avait pas le temps de suivre, tant les autres explosaient rapidement à sa suite – puis ce fut le silence.

Ron se senti presque déçu que tout se fini si vite et à la fois étrangement satisfait. Hermione le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

«J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que les sorciers aient des feux d'artifice éternels, confia-t-elle à mi-voix.»


	11. Scène de ménage - Lily & James

« JAMES POTTER QU'AS-TU FAIS À CETTE CUISINE ? »

La question horrifiée puisait sa source dans le désordre innommable qui régnait dans ladite pièce : l'ensemble des libres de recettes que possédait l'heureux ménage de A, _Arrêtez de faire exploser votre four_ , à Z, _Zoo dans ma marmite_ , en passant par K, _Koala, couscous et coq au vin_ , par Q, _Que faire avec un Veracrasse ?_ et par l'inestimable classeur de recette soigneusement découpées de la douce main féminine de Lily dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient dispersé dans un capharnaüm infernal – comprendre ouverts de partout, sur la table et par terre, entre les assiettes et sur les bols, coincés par les casseroles et empilés sur les chaises, voire coincés à l'aide du dossier. Le seul endroit relativement vide contenait les pieds de l'époux sauvagement apostrophé, qui les fixait ostensiblement l'air penaud. Lily espéra un instant l'entendre répondre un «je cherchais à te cuisiner un bon petit plat, mon amour» qui était la seule chose à pouvoir endiguer sa colère montante...

«Je... je cherchais...»

L'espoir de Lily grandit alors que James inspirait un grand coup pour s'expliquer :

«Sirius m'a mis au défi de trouver ce que rajoutaient les sorciers au chocolat pour qu'il soit meilleur que chez les moldus...»


End file.
